


And Down We Fell

by murmuresdevanille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fireworks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's last time watching the summer fireworks together as high school students





	And Down We Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a year ago, inspired by the last time my best friend and I watched the fireworks after graduating. I have no excuses.

And Down We Fell

 

“Hey, Iwachan?” Tooru Oikawa said softly, his head nestled on Hajime Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Mmm?” Hajime grumbled, trying to pretend as though he did not enjoy having his best friend’s soft brown hair on his shoulder. He thought almost that he could feel it through the silk fabric of his kimono.

“When are the fireworks going to start?” the setter asked his ace, his voice dreamy, as if he was thinking about something else. In truth, Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa  _ was _ thinking something else, but he didn’t want to ask for fear of some harebrained response.

“Soon, Shittykawa,” he answered, swatting at the setter. Oikawa pouted.

“How soon?”

“Just shut up and wait,” Iwaizumi growled.

“Ah!  _ Rude _ , Iwachan,” the taller boy whined. Hajime snorted. Tooru was always pulling this kind of whiny, childish attitude. He wasn’t sure if the Tooru he knew now was any different from the Oikawa he had met in primary school. If anything, he was more mature then than he was now. Ten feet away, two teenage girls in bright yukata squealed and pointed at him and Oikawa, Iwaizumi noticed. Rather, he knew, they were pointing at Oikawa and squealing because there he was, the famous Tooru Oikawa.

Oikawa must have noticed, too, because he flashed a peace sign at the girls and smiled at them. “Yo,” he said enthusiastically, winking. “Why don’t you pretty girls come and sit with us?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and grimaced. Of course. Of course that stupid casanova would pull something like this at the  _ last  _ New Years fireworks festival they would ever spend together.

“Aaahhhhh, can weeeee?” squealed the girl with pigtails, while her friend with the bun clapped her hands together. They shuffled closer, sitting a few inches away from Oikawa, and by extension, Iwaizumi. Within five minutes, a whole gaggle of girls had surrounded them. Oikawa effortlessly teased them all, calling each one cute or pretty or lovely or something that he would  _ never _ call anyone he knew well, but which he would easily say to strangers. Iwaizumi felt bile rising in his throat. He wasn’t  _ jealous _ of all the attention Oikawa gave to those girls, but he was annoyed as a man could possibly be.  _ Just one night, Shittykawa, _ he thought to himself,  _ Just one night without your stupid womanizing flirting _ .  _ That would be nice _ ,

It was too late, though. After thirteen years together, Oikawa still had no tact when he was with Iwaizumi. Hajime could only stare as his best friend since childhood chatted and laughed with five different girls at once while the others ignored him. Why ruin the fun, though, right? Stupid Oikawa, he was popular with the girls, good at volleyball, intelligent enough, but he was so  _ oblivious _ . Well, since the volleyball season for the third years was over, Iwaizumi couldn’t fault his friend for having some fun. After all, they were done with high school forever. Both of them had been scouted by colleges for volleyball, Oikawa as a setter, Iwaizumi as a middle blocker. And both of them were going to different colleges. It was better, Iwaizumi reasoned, to let Oikawa flirt all he wanted - after all, he’d have to get used to it in university, and by then, there would be no “Iwachan” to stop him.

“Yo,” a voice said in Iwaizumi’s ear, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Matsukawa in his navy blue kimono, looking bored, and Hanamaki in a  gray kimono, looking… equally bored. Iwaizumi was unimpressed.

“Oh, it’s you two,” he said plainly. The other third years shared a “look,” one that usually meant Iwaizumi had to clean up after whatever mess they, and on occasion, Oikawa, made. Hajime glared at them. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Hanamaki said, leaning closer to Matsukawa and taking a bite of the latter’s candied apple.

“Makki,” Matsukawa looked at his friend, irked.

Hanamaki shrugged. “We were just wondering whether you and Oikawa wanted candy apples.” He raised his arm and pointed to the left. “They have some at that stand over there.”

            Iwaizumi regarded the two with suspicion. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but… hell, who was he kidding, of course he didn't trust them. These two tricksters might have been considered “the bane of his existence.” That is, of course, if Tooru Oikawa was out of the question. “No, I don't, and Trashikawa is bu-”

           “Candy apples?” the setter interrupted, beaming. Having overheard, he of course had to butt in.

           “Don't bother, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi spat. He felt heat radiating inside his chest. Nausea rose up in him, but he didn't understand why. 

            “Why not, Iwachaaaaan?” Oikawa whined.

            “You'll ruin your body, stupid, you still have to practice tomor-” Iwaizumi stopped short of finishing his sentence. There was no practice tomorrow, nor the day after, nor ever again at Aoba Johsai, at least, not for the third years.

              Oikawa regarded Iwaizumi quietly, his casual facade had disappeared, and his eyes were calculating, even a little sad. “It’s okay, Iwachan,” he said softly. 

              But whether he was talking about the candy apples or about leaving, Iwaizumi wasn't sure.

               Turning to his crowd of adoring fan girls, Tooru put on an obviously fake pout. “Sorry, ladies, but I need to go,” he smiled playfully. “Iwachan is so mean, but I want something sweet, and I'm sure he'll indulge me this once. Excuse us for a second,” he said, as he grabbed Iwaizumi by the wrist and ran.

                “Slow down, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi growled after two minutes. Oikawa stopped, his face turned away from Iwaizumi. 

                “Oh look, Iwachan,” he whispered. Iwaizumi thought he heard a hint of melancholy in his voice. “Candy apples.”

                “Ooookay?” Hajime exhaled, still confused and angry about Tooru’s spontaneity.

                “Remember when we were nursery school students? Our parents bought us candy apples back then, too.” Oikawa murmured, clearly nostalgic.

                “Yeah, you dropped yours and started crying. I had to give you mine to shut you up.”

                The brown haired boy turned to his best friend and smiled widely. There were tears welling up in his brown eyes. “Let's share another candy apple for old times sake, okay, Iwachan?” His voice cracked.

                 Iwaizumi’s face softened. “Are you… Are you crying?” He asked, incredulous. He also felt his voice crack and realized that he, too, had started to cry. 

                 Behind him, Iwaizumi heard a high pitched whistling followed by a loud crack and awed cries. He turned just in time to see the black sky explode in bursts of gold and red and the stars disappearing as the firecrackers outshone them. He stared at them as he knew Oikawa stared. The two of them watched the fireworks go for half an hour in total silence.

                  “You know, Iwachan,” Oikawa murmured, “when the fireworks fall apart and fall towards you, you can almost imagine that they're aliens coming to Earth.”

                   Iwaizumi only nodded. There was no point in arguing with Oikawa about aliens. In a way, the fireworks were the perfect way to end their high school career. He and Oikawa had worked so hard, reached the top of the chain, dazzling the whole country. Everyone knew the name “Aoba Johsai,” and beyond that, everyone knew the name “Tooru Oikawa.”

                   And yet.

                   Here they were, done with high school volleyball forever. They amazed everyone as a team, but now down they fell, having to start all over with a new team. Iwaizumi felt wet streaks on his cheeks, and for a split second, he wondered if the fireworks were actually liquid gold that grazed his face gently, a kiss from the sky.

                    Oikawa was staring at him. “I'm going to miss you, Iwachan,” he choked, tears staining his face.

                      “I'll miss you, too,” Iwaizumi whispered, finally allowing himself to admit it.

                      The setter hugged the ace tightly, and there the pair stayed, reluctant to let go, long after the fireworks were over and the winking silver stars returned to the inky sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I have no excuses. Forgive me, this is old.


End file.
